<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Raven by McKiwi_0819</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28444377">The Raven</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/McKiwi_0819/pseuds/McKiwi_0819'>McKiwi_0819</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Doctor Strange (2016), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU, Dark Stephen Strange, Doctor Strange Centric, Gen, Pre-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Sentient Infinity Stones (Marvel)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:42:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>13,114</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28444377</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/McKiwi_0819/pseuds/McKiwi_0819</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Raven: Symbol of prophecy and insight, the bridge between the material world and the spiritual. Though very intelligent and clever, these creatures are said to bring misfortune upon those in their path. </p><p>Call it a nightmare or call it a revelation, either way, a psychopath hellbent on universal balance is on the horizon. Even if they were to defeat Thanos, what threats would come after him? Was this world as safe as it seemed? Stephen held the power of time in his scarred hands, why not use it? In fact, just to ensure this world stayed safe, why not use all of it? All the power. All the infinity stones. It's his job to protect this reality, and he's never been one to take his job lightly. One stone down, five to go. </p><p>The avengers were growing more and more aware of the sorcerer's intentions. The line was drawn once Wong called for help. With three stones in his possession and an ambition to rival even the gods, it would take everyone to stop him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Stephen Strange/Christine Palmer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>https://youtu.be/dmYI0s7zMM0</p><p>I’ve made an edit of this story if you’d like to check that out!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>The hardest choices require the strongest wills.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>A small price to pay for salvation.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I hope they remember you.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I could simply snap my fingers and it would all cease to exist. I call that mercy.</em>
</p><p><br/>
<em>You should have gone for the head. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>*snap*</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Stephen bolted upright in bed, panting and in a cold sweat with the crisp sound of clicking metal still fresh in his memory. The Cloak almost immediately came to his aid, flaring protectively at his bedside. "I'm alright. Good morning to you too." He muttered. A glance at the window showed him it was still early morning. Great, so much for sleep.</p><p> </p><p>Head still spinning, he rolled out of the warm covers to splash cold water on his face. His eyes caught the reflection in the mirror. Bedhead in full swing, blanched skin, and dark spots under his eyes made it seem like he was still in Med School. After straightening his hair some and changing into his casual robes, he wandered around the sanctum aimlessly until he reached the podium sporting the Eye of Agamotto.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>You never once used your greatest weapon.</em>
  
</p><p> </p><p>The Eye of Agamotto, holder of the Time Stone. The power this small relic held was overwhelming in a way. The familiar weight was comforting as he slipped it on, the Eye resting on his chest as if it was always meant to be there. After the death of the Ancient One, he could often be found wearing it around the Sanctum, even on the most mundane days.</p><p> </p><p>Eventually, he made his way to the Karmar-Taj Common Area where a clock told him it was currently 3:45 am in New York versus the 2:30 afternoon Kathmandu sunshine streaming through the windows. He strolled the library, fingers lightly brushing the book spines when the Eye started to pulse with energy. Stopping dead in his tracks, he scanned his surroundings but saw nothing it could be warning him of so he took the closest book off a shelf with a sigh and plopped onto a comfortable-looking armchair.</p><p> </p><p>He cracked the cover open and was greeted with the oddly addictive smell of old books. It didn't take but a moment of reading the first few lines to realize he'd grabbed the book about the Infinity Stones. Was the universe trying to tell him something?! First the nightmare then the Eye! That's probably something he should look into, in all honestly. He leaned back, put in his earbuds, and let "<em>Back in Black</em>" drown out the world. (AC/DC and Pink Floyd got him through multiple all-nighters, if it ain't broke don't fix it.)</p><p> </p><p>A surprisingly interesting read, he managed to finish the rather short book before New York's noon. Having been up eight hours already and feeling a bit peckish, he returned to the Sanctum looking for Wong. "Wong?" He called out.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes?" was the answer. Stephen found the man sorting through his small stack of books on the table. Over the past few weeks, he'd been dabbling in research and magics from other cultures, particularly the practices of the Native American Shamans.</p><p> </p><p>"What're you doing?" Stephen asked.</p><p> </p><p>"Master Mendoza needs to borrow the Picayrix. I was seeing if you had it." Wong continued picking through the stack.</p><p> </p><p>"Perhaps I'll save you time by letting you know I don't have it." He commented. Wong huffed in reply. "I thought you kept a list of who had what?"</p><p> </p><p>Wong gave him a look, "do you really expect me to believe you don't 'borrow' books without my permission?" He eyed the book Stephen was currently cradling at his side.</p><p> </p><p>"Point taken," he raised his hands in surrender and set the book on the desk. "I'm in the mood for Stir Fry, you want some? My treat."</p><p> </p><p>Wong looked at him quizzically before nodding. "Just remember to ask for no carrots this time."</p><p> </p><p>Stephen winked sarcastically and turned to leave, but the words spilled off his tongue without thought, "actually, there's something I want to talk to you about." Wong prompted him to continue. "I've been reading about the Infinity stones recently. The Ancient One kept tabs on all the stones while she was Sorcerer Supreme, and if I'm supposedly next in line like everyone seems to think... I guess what I'm trying to get to is..." he took a steadying breath, "I want to protect the stones."</p><p> </p><p>Stephen couldn't quite name the look Wong gave him before he said, "you're not ready for that."</p><p> </p><p>"I think I may've had a vision last night, just hear me out. There was this man- a purple alien man. He went by the name of Thanos. With the power of the infinity stones, he planned on wiping out half of all existence. Mercy he called it. He succeeded, not even the Avengers was enough to stop him."</p><p> </p><p>"Do you have him on your Watch List?" Was Wong's simple reply.</p><p> </p><p>"I've never even heard of him until now. But if someone <em>is</em> out there wanting to use the stones for something like that, we need to be there to stop it. Even if Thanos was no longer a threat, who's to say someone else won't come along, wanting the power to do their bidding. The easiest and most efficient path would be for us to collect the stones ourselves and keep them safe. We've had the Time Stone all this time and it's still safe. We've unlocked so many of its secrets. Imagine how much this world, this <em>reality</em> even would be protected if we had the stones on our side."</p><p> </p><p>Concern, that's the look Wong was giving him. "And you don't think keeping the stones in a single location is a bad idea?"</p><p> </p><p>"Who said they had to be together? Just more accessible to people such as ourselves. In an emergency, it's easier to already know where each of the stones is located than have to search for them. Who knows where the stones are at? They could be in enemy hands right now and we wouldn't even know it. We could have sensors and guards with the stones at all times." Stephen defended himself.</p><p> </p><p>Wong shook his head passively, "I don't know, Strange. I'll speak with the other Masters about your idea, or you could call a meeting yourself. You go get food while I look for the book." With that, he shut the door behind himself. Stephen did a tight-lipped smile and felt lured to the window, so to the window he went. The Eye buzzed lightly, like a cat purring loudly when it wants attention. It hardly ever tries to speak to him, something must be up. With a hand gesture, the Eye came to life, emitting a bright green glow.</p><p> </p><p>He could feel the energy from the stone. The Infinity Stones had a certain sentience within them. He often pondered if the stones are like other relics in that they're the ones to choose their weirder. Others have tried and failed to use the Eye while he picked it up quite quickly. He's heard stories of people being obliterated by simply touching one of the stones while others have held the stones' power for years. It was an odd idea to contemplate. What if the other Masters said no to his proposal? From what he's read and previous knowledge, he knows the location of all the stones but one, the Soul Stone. Knowing where they are and <em>knowing</em> where they are are two different things. The only stone he knows for fact of its location is the one hanging around his neck.</p><p> </p><p>His thoughts flitted back to Thanos, how easily he had plowed through the Earth's defenses. Just like that, half of the universe was</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>gone, reduced to atoms.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>He couldn't allow that, simply couldn't. He held an oath to protect the Time Stone with his life, that needed to extend to the other stones as well. As a doctor, he swore an oath to do no harm, by sitting back and doing nothing he was breaking that oath, he was breaking his own moral code.</p><p> </p><p>A little less than an hour later, he was back with the Stir Fry. "Wong, I'm back!" He called, hearing his voice echo through the empty halls. He set out two plates and started to split the food as Wong returned. </p><p> </p><p>"Did you ask for no carrots?" His friend asked. Yes, he had become more than a college at this point. He was probably one of the few friends he had actually, now that he thought about it. He had always been a man of few friends though, preferring to keep a small, tight circle. </p><p> </p><p>"Would you be mad if I said I forgot?" He asked with a small smirk, pushing the plate of carrotless food towards him. Wong gratefully took the plate and walked away again. "Yeah, you're welcome!" Wong hummed an 'mmhm' as he turned the corner.</p><p> </p><p>Stephen had the book of the Infinity Stones in his lap as he ate, being careful not to mess up any of the ancient pages. He subconsciously pet the Cloak as it nestled around his shoulders like a security blanket, and was constantly aware of the soft pulsing from the Eye. Maybe if he had just one other stone, these invasive thoughts would settle. Which one though?</p><p> </p><p>What about Space? It should be simple enough to find in the Asgardian vaults. Perhaps he could even reason with the All-Father, Odin. It would be useful to have allies connected to the Nine Realms. More surveillance that way, at least.</p><p> </p><p>As night began to fall on The City that Never Sleeps, he went to return the Eye to its podium. "I'll be back for you in the morning."  He said under his breath. Talking to relics had become normal to him, but still... . As he burrowed himself into the blankets, his mind was on overdrive. Space, he had to get the Space stone. Space and Time are inseparably connected, you can't tamper with one without the other also. Probably one of the most powerful stones, and it was open for anyone to use. There's no telling what Asgardian security is like, that's probably how Thanos got the stone in the first place.</p><p> </p><p>His final thoughts before he slipped into a restless sleep was his gameplay. The world is a game of Chess, and there are two Players at work. Balance versus Chaos, and he was playing in favor of humanity. Tomorrow, he would make his first move across the board.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Space</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Wong?" His voice echoed back at him. With that, he opened his laptop to leave a note for his friend. He typed:</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Had to go out for a bit. Should hopefully be back before dinner. Call me in case of an emergency.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>- Dr. Stephen Strange</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>That should do it, no one should wonder where he went anyway, this is just a precaution. To start his plan, he had to research ways to contact Heimdall, the guardian of the Bifrost, gateway to Asgard. All he had to do was call out to him, easy peasy. Right? Standing out in the middle of an abandoned airport, he yelled into the air, "Heimdall!" No response. "I'm Doctor Stephen Strange. I wish for passage to Asgard." Still no response. "Please?" Okay, maybe not so easy. He called out a dozen more times with no success. "Knock Knock!" "Beam me up, Scotty!" "It is I, Stephen, son of Strange!" "Anybody home?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Plan B!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Back at the Sanctum, he paced around feverishly. His plan can't be falling apart this quickly, it simply wasn't in his stubborn nature. "Any ideas?" He asked his Cloak, which was practically twitching with boredom. It rolled off his shoulders and started floating into another room, with Stephen following close behind. It stopped and started circling the Cauldron of The Cosmos. "Oh, yes! You're brilliant! Thank you!" He praised the Cloak as it dropped back onto his shoulders. He patted his relic lovingly as he projected some of his energy into the Cauldron. His silent demand rang on repeat, 'Show me the location of Odin.'</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He wasn't sure what he expected; maybe in the midst of battle or on a golden throne berating one of his subjects. Wherever it was, it wasn't that old retirement home a few blocks away. Alrighty then, that should make things easier? With a quick glamour spell, he changed into his civilian clothes and started his little adventure.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>About ten minutes later, he started to feel a foreign energy that got stronger the closer he got to the King of Asgard. As he approached the door, a sign read: 'Tearing down for reconstruction soon. Please see Front Office about where our Clients will be relocated.' No one will question why he's coming to speak to Odin then, perfect. He opened the door and was almost stunned at the energy present. Being a sorcerer had its ups and downs, but when you can see all the magical parasites spreading like a plague... yay. Two-headed millipedes, worms with razor-sharp teeth-rimmed mouths, birds that look like they've been dipped in acid, all creatures invisible to the average person. The best way to describe them is magical bacteria, some are beneficial, others not so much. The bad bacteria liked to attack the elderly in particular, and here he was in a retirement home, oh joy.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Doing his best to ignore his magical senses going on a rampage, he tried to look normal as he approached the front desk. "Hello, I'm here to speak to a man who might go by 'Odin'."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"What's your relation?" A woman said with a polite smile. It was <em>very</em> very hard to act normal when there's an acid-bird picking beetles out of her hair.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Forcing himself to keep eye contact, he said, "family friend. My mother knew him well." If by mother you mean his now-deceased mentor who was around during the Mongol Empire's construction, then yeah, his mother.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Of course. He should be either in his room, B4, or the cafeteria." She said. The acid-bird was looking straight at him now with its beady eyes, one of which just rolled out the eye socket and hung there before the bird caught it in its mouth and swallowed it. The bird just swallowed its eye. Dontvomitdontvomitdontvomitdontvomit.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Right, okay, thanks." He said hastily and turned away, his poker face nearly failing. How on Earth could this place be worse than Walmart! As he was navigating his way to Odin's room, he saw an old woman sitting alone with a purple worm attached to her neck. His magic senses and medical senses started to collide. Odds are she was diagnosed with a cancer of some sort, likely kidney, simply because they couldn't detect the real cause. Eventually, the worm would drain her of energy completely and she would die. Luckily these were simple enough to remove, the same way you remove a tick. "Excuse me, ma'am, you've just got a crumb in your hair." He lied as he removed the worm and quickly smushed it between his fingers. He wiped the invisible guts on his jeans as the woman turned around.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Oh, thank you, young man." She said sweetly and lightly took his hand in hers. His kind smile quickly dropped at this action, his hands being one of the few things he was extremely self-conscious about. "Oh dear, what happened here if you mind my asking?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He gulped down any rising emotions, "I was in a wreck, about two years ago." His hands started to shake even worse at the memory, "sorry about the shaking." He took his hand back from her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Don't worry, everyone's hands shake here. It comes with age." She said and motioned to the grey streaks in his hair. Little does she know he had those by the time he was 22.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"It was nice talking to you-"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Margaret," she filled in.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Stephen," he introduced himself. "Say, by any chance, do you know where a man named Odin is?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Oh, Odin! Yes, yes, that man's a real charmer, you know. I think he said he'd be in his room for most of today." She answered.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Really? Okay, thank you so much!" He said gratefully. "Can I get you anything?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Already looking much more lively than when he first saw her, she answered, "no thank you, dear. Just talking to someone was enough for me." He gave her another smile before making his way to Odin's room again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He knocked on the door the receptionist referenced. "Loki?" A gruff voice asked from inside.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"No, I'm Doctor Stephen Strange, you knew my mentor, the Ancient One. I need to speak to you." He talked through the door.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The door swung open and he was greeted by a homeless-looking man. Hardly the Odin he had pictured. "I thought I detected a new source of magic in this place." Odin took Stephen by the arm roughly and pulled him through the door, slamming it shut. The room was minimalistic, similar to that of a hotel room, except hotel rooms don't have summoning runes painted on the walls. He was trying to get Loki's attention, that would explain why it felt like his head was about to explode. "You've got to get me out of here!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Umm, yeah, I can probably manage that. Where to? Asgard?" He asked the last question more hopefully and let the glamour spell fade so he was in his normal robes.</p>
<p><br/>Odin shook his head violently, "no, no, no, anywhere but Asgard. Somewhere... peaceful, like Norway."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Norway?" He asked with a hint of amusement. "Alright, how about we comp-"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Didn't you say the Ancient One is your mentor? How is she?" Odin abruptly asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"She's uh, been dead for the last year." Stephen answered, again trying to rid any emotion from his voice. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"So sorry to hear that. Who is the Sorcerer Supreme then?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I've heard through the grapevine that the High Council is considering me to be her replacement."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Odin laughed, "you?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Yes." He answered, trying his best not to be insulted.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Oh, you're serious." Odin stopped laughing, "I'm sure you'll do fantastic... what was your name again?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He sighed, "Doctor Stephen Strange."</p>
<p><br/>"Right. Well, what're you waiting for? Get me out." Odin said. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I will take you to Norway only if you-"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Then do it!" Odin demanded.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Stephen's mood was starting to get darker, as was the room. "No, listen. I need to get to the Asgard vaults. Only then will I take you to your peace."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Oh, what's the use? Why am I asking a pathetic Midgardian to do something my son can't seem to do? I'll do it myself." Odin practically growled and shoved Stephen out the way.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>With a flick of a finger, Stephen locked the door and sealed the room in a soundproof barrier. "Let me make myself more clear. You will grant me passage to Asgard. You will give me access to the vaults. Then and only then will I even consider providing an unworthy <em>king</em> a final resting place he doesn't even deserve. If you in any way try to trick me, I will make you watch as your reign inevitably comes crumbling around you in ways you can't even imagine, all without uttering a single word." It was then he realized his magic was reacting to his emotions. His shadow grew to tower over them menacingly, the lights flickered, the runes melted off the walls, even Time itself had come to a standstill. He extended a hand, "do we have a deal?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Odin stared up at him defiantly, yet took his hand all the same. Stephen unlocked the door, "pack your things. I'll talk to the receptionist."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>About an hour later, Stephen had Odin in his custody and they were back at the Sanctum. Odin was mumbling under his breath about spells and runes while Stephen meditated in the corner of the room. "It's ready." Odin eventually said, a complex rune painted of his blood now beside the doorframe.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You're sure this will work?" Stephen asked. Odin nodded. He opened a portal to the place Odin had picked out. A hut on a cliff in Norway, overlooking the ocean. Odin had his bags packed, and Stephen had already stocked the place with food and other things needed to make him comfortable.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"All it needs is your blood to activate it." Odin said and stepped through the portal.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Take care of yourself." Stephen said and closed the portal to Norway. He made a small cut on his palm and pressed his hand against the rune. Sure enough, the doorway was blurred with a golden light, and the Bridge to Asgard was visible just beyond the barrier. He cast a glamour spell on himself again, except this time to look like an Einherjar Soldier. Way too much gold and the helmet is nearly unbearable.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He stepped through the gateway into a circular room to see a man napping amongst a pile of... stuff, a woman on each side of him. Quietly, he snuck around the sleeping trio and teleported to the other side of the bridge. He wandered around the vast city, people in the crowd nodded respectively as they passed him. After finding the main building, it was only a matter of finding the vaults. He saw a group of soldiers marching towards the giant golden structure and got in line with them, trying to copy their marching style. The doors were opened for them, and they continued their march through the halls. Normally, he would love to look around and enjoy the scenery, but he was on a mission. As they passed a hallway with descending stairs, Stephen broke off from the group.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Once down the stairs, he was blocked off by a heavy door with a lock. Going into his astral form, he fazed through the door to see if it was in fact the vaults. Rows upon rows of artifacts littered the room, most importantly, the Tesseract was there. After going back to his body, he unlocked the door by reciting the spell Odin told him. As he made a straight shot to the Tesseract, he could feel the Eye act as a beacon. The Tesseract seemed to respond, it glowed a bit brighter and seemed to pulse excitedly as Stephen carefully took it in his hands. It somehow felt like a solid glass cube and intangible smoke at the same time. He could hardly believe his eyes, yet here he was, with the Time stone around his neck and the Space stone in his forevermore trembling hands. He's done it, he's actually done it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He took a deep breath. "Sorry, Wong. It's for the fate of our Reality."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Reality</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As he was sneaking back to the gateway, he saw Odin in full King attire gazing up at a statue of Loki. He knows good and well the real Odin is in Norway, so who is this? "Evening, your majesty." He said, attempting to sound less blatantly American.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Fake-Odin seemed to detect something was amiss, but played it off. "Evening. How are things going in Vanahelm?" He asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Vanahelm? Which realm was that again? Uhh... "What could one say?" He evaded. Fake-Odin hummed, accepting his answer. His gaze remained on Loki's statue. "You miss him, sir?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Tremendously," was the hesitant answer. "Have you ever thought about having kids?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When he was dating Christine, they once talked about marriage, but it never really went past there. In his mind, he's thought of himself as a father and frowned upon it. It's not that he doesn't like kids, he just doesn't want to mess up. His father was a stubborn man much like himself. He was arrogant, stuck-up, and a perfectionist. Who's to say if he ever had kids, he wouldn't end up treating them the same as his father did him? Christine would make a good mother, no doubt, but him as a father? Did he want kids? Kinda. He wanted to nurture his DNA recipients into the people they should be, he wanted to watch them grow up, he wanted to raise people the world could be proud of. As a surgeon, that could have been a possibility, maybe. Then there was his current career choice.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Stephen shook his head, "in my line of work? I would never want them involved with this. A child shouldn't have to worry about if their dad will be home to tuck them in at night."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Fake-Odin stared at him, a flicker of emotion cast over his face. Mourning something he never had? Everyone knows his relationship with Loki wasn't the greatest. "You need a promotion."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Stephen laughed breathily, that's definitely not the response Odin would give. Somehow, he liked this Fake-Odin better than the original. Time to find out who's behind the facade. He asked, "why do we have to wear so much gold? This costume's too flashy for an army."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Fake-Odin chuckled sharply, "it's not a costume. If it was, it's a rather expensive costume." He smirked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>That smirk. He recognized that smirk from a mural he passed while following the army. "Like your costume?" He asked smugly. Fake-Odin turned to look at him, eyes narrowed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Fake- Odin’s eyes widened. "How-"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I know a glamour spell when I see one, <em>Loki</em>.” He let his own spell drop, letting his normal attire show itself. Loki's gaze immediately fell on The Eye resting on Stephen's chest.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Loki let his glamour spell drop as well, "who are you?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Doctor Stephen Strange, in-line Sorcerer Supreme."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Loki's posture stiffened only slightly before the smirk made another appearance, "what are you hiding?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Nothing." Stephen answered quickly. Too quickly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Uh-huh," Loki said. A flash of green light revealed the Tesseract attached to Stephen's belt. "I know a concealment spell when I see one."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Stephen could appreciate the irony behind that comment. "Well, if that'll be all, I really should be going now."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Hold it!" Loki commanded. "Where are you taking that?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"None of your business." Stephen tried to push past Loki. There was quickly a dagger at his neck.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Where are you taking that?" Loki asked again, slowly. When Stephen hesitated to answer, he pressed the dagger against his skin, not enough to break skin but enough that a chill ran through his entire body.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I'm researching the stones." He half-lied.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"And that couldn't have been done in the safety of the vaults, Sorcerer?" Loki started to lower the dagger.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"No?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The dagger was raised again, "why not?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I need to speak with people who have had the stones before!" He defended himself. Loki gestured to himself. "Wait, you-"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Three." Loki answered, lowering the dagger once more.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Stephen was genuinely interested now, "which?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Space, Mind, and Reality."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He had the Space stone, he knows where the Mind stone is. Reality? There's hardly any lore about it. He could use a history lesson. "What experience have you had with the Reality stone?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Thor's lover, Jane Foster, had the Reality stone living in her for a time. The Dark Elves extracted it from her. I died somewhere along the way. Thor had a big battle with Malekith. End of story." Loki rather vaguely explained.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I feel like there's more to that." Stephen sighed. Loki shrugged. "When was this?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I believe it was early November of 2013 on the Earth's calendar." Loki added, "why?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Stephen mumbled, "I need to know exactly when."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"What?" Loki asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>     "Where was this?" He asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Where was what?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>     "The extraction. Where was Jane at least?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Am I being interrogated?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>     "You're being unhelpful."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"And will continue to be until I get an explanation."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Stephen's lips thinned as he thought. He needs to know <em>exactly</em> where and when the Reality stone was present. "Sorry, Loki. I need to know."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Need to know wha-" before Loki could finish his question, Stephen pressed two fingers against Loki's temple, magic dancing between Loki's memories and his own. He opened a one-way door from his mind into the Trickster's. Centuries worth of nightmares stretched on for ages into a fog of forgotten daydreams. Stephen forced their thoughts to meld for a moment, long enough for him to bring Malekith and the Reality stone to the forefront of his mind. Stephen was immersed in the memory as if he were living it. He watched Jane get lifted into the air, the crimson energy was forcefully taken from her. It arched in the air and stretched in its few seconds of freedom before attaching to Malekith, its veins finding his. As Jane dropped to the ground, Stephen was hurled out the god's mind. "Who do you think you are!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Stephen groaned painfully from the sudden slamming back into his head. "I've told you."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Loki made a move towards him, two knives at the ready, "don't you think for one second you-"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Alright, bye-bye!" Stephen chirped. Loki yelped as a portal was flung at him, landing with a thud on the Vault's floor.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As Stephen stepped through the gateway back into the Sanctum, he sighed with relief. Two stones in his possession and another ready for picking. The only worrying factor is time travel. Thankfully, he has that covered. Using the Time stone for time travel is much riskier and much more draining, but it is possible. If he can annoy a dimension devourer into submission with only a basic knowledge of magic, time travel should be nothing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As the sun began to set, Stephen ate leftover Stir Fry for dinner, hid the Tesseract in a concealment spell then shoved it in his sock drawer, and curled up in bed to go into a good night's sleep. Everything is going as planned.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Little did he know.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>~~~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I've called you all here tonight due to an SOS message. Quite frankly, I'm surprised he called me of people, but that's beside the point. Any of you ever heard of Stephen Strange?" Tony asked the room.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rhodes spoke up, "isn't he that neurosurgeon over at Metro-General?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"He was," Wong answered, "until he was in a wreck that severely damaged his hands, leaving him unable to perform. He eventually found the Masters of the Mystic Arts, and became a sorcerer himself."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Who are you?" T'Challa asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I am Wong. The one who asked Stark to contact you all." He said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Why should this doctor concern us?" Vision asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Wong started, "because Strange is a very ambitious man."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"And he's after that yellow jelly bean currently lodged in your forehead." Tony finished for him. "At least he will be soon enough."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Strange is currently in possession of the Time stone and I have reason to believe the Space stone." Wong explained.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"My father, Odin, has told me the Tesseract was stolen today, and the thief will be after the Reality stone next." Thor added.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"So, what's our goal exactly?" Rhodey asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"We need to stop him before he collects all the stones. There is a natural law to the universe, by having all the stones together, these set of rules are being disregarded, and there will be cosmic scaled consequences." Wong said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Well that sounds slightly threatening," Tony pitched in. "Any limits on how we should stop him? I'm assuming killing is off the list."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Wong shook his head, "just don't kill him and please leave damage to a minimum. He may seem like he's all put together, but I know that man. He's been through enough. He's trying to do what he thinks is right."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"That settles it then. Wong, you try to reason with him tomorrow. We'll all meet back here tomorrow night, same time." Tony addressed the room. "Let's get this show on the road."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>~~~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Stephen activated the Eye and started the portal. It looked like the normal portals, except it was lime green instead of amber. He took a deep breath and stepped through onto the dark planet, just a little ways away from the battle. Just over the hill, he could see Malekith and his army, with Thor, Loki, and Jane standing opposite. He could barely make out what they were saying.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You still don't trust me, brother?" Loki asked, after showing Thor his handcuffs to be undone.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Would you?" Thor asked, then took the cuffs off as Jane watched to the side.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Soon after his hands were free, "no, I wouldn't." Loki stabbed Thor and kicked him off the hill. Stephen floated closer as the action began to pick up. "You really think I cared about Frigga? About any of you?" He kicked Thor again. "All I ever wanted was you and Odin dead at my feet." As Thor tried to call Mjilnor, Loki cut off his hand at the wrist. "Malekith!" Loki spat as he yanked Jane away from Thor. "I am Loki of Jotunheim, and I bring you a gift!" He threw Jane at Malekith's feet. Stephen waited anxiously for what he knew was about to happen next. "I ask only one thing in return. A good seat in which to watch Asgard burn."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Malekith's companion spoke some kind of alien language. Malekith strode over to Thor, "look at me." He kicked him over so Thor was face up, still clutching at his severed hand. As Malekith raised his arm, Jane rose too. Stephen made his move.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Time froze as he extended his hand. The Aether arched and stretched in the air. Stephen landed between Jane and Malekith. Mandalas formed around his arms as he redirected the Aether. The Aether latched onto his arm, its veins becoming his. It felt like his blood was boiling, but the warmth was welcome. Icy-hot pain shot through his limbs as it infected him with its power, but he didn't care. The Cloak flared out nervously, apparently detecting its Wearer's new-found power. Stephen watched as the last of the aether made itself at home, jagged streaks of red traveling up his arm.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Always having been an excellent strategist, he went back further in time. The infinity stones were beyond time. The Aether that lived inside of him was unaffected as time was reversed to the moment the Aether danced between Malekith and Jane. It would be like he was never there, time would continue as it should.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He opened another Time Portal and wobbled through, right onto his bed. He slid the Eye of Agamotto off and set it on the bedside table. He just wanted to sleep, who needs consciousness anyway? Regardless, it wasn't even noon yet and he had another stone. The Reality stone. Day Two of his mission and already he had three stones. Now the problem is how would he convince the Aether to leave him as a host and back into stone form? He didn't want to stay host for the stone, he just wanted to know it was safe. Next, the Power stone. Theoretically, it should be with The Collector.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His thoughts were broken by a knock on the door, "Stephen," Wong said, "I know you're in there. We need to talk. Now."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Power</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Stephen, did you hear me? We need to talk." Wong said again. Stephen stilled as the door begun to creak open. One glance at his exhausted state and Wong froze. "Which ones?"</p><p> </p><p>"Time, Space, and Reality." Stephen answered as he sat up in his bed.</p><p> </p><p>"Why are you doing this?" Wong asked and sat on the bed as well. He knew then Wong was about to give him a lecture. Wonderful.</p><p> </p><p>"You know why. We have to protect the stones. Keep them out of enemy hands." He replied.</p><p> </p><p>"But why now? Why you?" Wong started to raise his voice. "The Masters of the Mystic Arts have been protecting this reality just fine with the one stone we have. To have all of them together..."</p><p> </p><p>"Would better the way we serve the universe."</p><p> </p><p>"No."</p><p> </p><p>"Why not? There's no reason for-"</p><p> </p><p>"You said you saw someone named Thanos, who wanted to collect the stones, what do you think you're doing right now? By trying to stop him, you're becoming him!" Wong's voice dropped to a whisper, "you're <em>becoming</em> Kaecilius."</p><p> </p><p>Stephen's jaw nearly dropped at the accusation, "I am many things, but a traitor is not one of them."</p><p> </p><p>"You will be if you continue this. According to the Natural Law-"</p><p> </p><p>"The Natural Law would have let Dormammu concur this world. If it weren't for my intervention, he would have. You didn't stop me then, why are you trying to stop me now?!" Stephen could feel emotion trying to show again. It was getting harder to keep his cold and expressionless mask.</p><p> </p><p>Wong shook his head, "because Dormammu was an emergency, you know that. What you're trying to do could get you killed."</p><p> </p><p>Stephen stared at Wong blankly, bile rising in his throat as the memories returned. He nearly forgot he hasn't told a soul what happened in the Dark Dimension. If telling Wong would help him with the stones... "Dormammu, I've come to bargain."</p><p> </p><p>"What?" Wong squinted his eyes at the phrase.</p><p> </p><p>"Dormammu, I've come to bargain. Over and over. How do you think I ever got him to leave? A dimension-eater versus a pathetic moral man who can't even write his name?" Wong tried to say something before he cut in, "I didn't. Not the first time, not the hundredth time, not even the thousandth time. I came to bargain, and he killed me with the flippancy we would a bug. So, I went to bargain again, he killed me again. Stabbed, torn apart, beheaded, shredded, skinned alive, burned... over and over. And that's only if he wasn't feeling cruel."</p><p> </p><p>Wong's eyes started to widen at the thought. "Sorry, I didn't know."</p><p> </p><p>Stephen scoffed, "so, even if I were to die... it's not like it's something new. Pain's an old friend."</p><p> </p><p>Wong was slightly taken aback at the revelation. "I know that must've been hard, but you did what was needed at the moment. The Earth would have been doomed within minutes. But collecting the stones, the Earth has been fine all this time."</p><p> </p><p>"But if we would have had the Space Stone, or Reality Stone when Dormammu came, I wouldn't have had to go through that. The stones together-"</p><p> </p><p>"Will bring destruction!" Wong insisted. </p><p> </p><p>Stephen groaned irritably, "You're not getting it!" He flipped the covers off himself with a huff and stormed out the room, or at least he tried. Wong activated the Sanctum's Security measures. His room became his prison cell as the wardings throughout the room activated, inhibiting any magic use within the room. He wasn't hurt that much over being locked in his room, it was the fact Wong faded into an orange light before disappearing completely. He was an illusion. His friend didn't trust him enough to even be in the same room as him, and that hurt worse than anything Dormammu could have dreamt of.</p><p> </p><p>That, and the Eye was gone.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>"I set up Stephen's room while he was gone to lock him in there, no magic can help him escape," Wong said as he stepped through the portal to greet Tony and Rhodey. He kept the portal open just in case. "And I took one of the stones from him. The Time stone."</p><p> </p><p>"Good work," Tony praised, "though a bit harsh."</p><p> </p><p>"It's what was needed. He's not going to stop, nothing will faze him, not even death." Wong explained.</p><p> </p><p>"That's tough. Wait a minute- hey Rhodes, can you get Wanda over here?" Tony turned to the man.</p><p> </p><p>"Wanda? Why?" Rhodey asked.</p><p> </p><p>"She got her powers from the Mind Stone, right? Maybe she can help us find the other stones using her magic." Tony reasoned. Wong and Rhodey agreed.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Fine then, if he can't magic his way out, he'll <em>science</em> his way out. When working in the ER, you learn a thing or two about household explosives. He needed just enough power to blow the door of the hinges, not tear the whole place down. Stephen flung open his dresser's drawers and searched them until he found it, an old phone battery. He scavenged the room for anything else that might be useful, such as toothpicks, cotton balls, Kleenex, a lighter... Okay, he could work with this.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>"And you're sure you tried talking to him?" Tony asked. Wong nodded. "Once Wanda gets here, we'll get Strange in cuffs or something and let her search the room. Maybe she can tap into his mind or something to see if she can get it that way."</p><p> </p><p>"One of the first things Masters are taught is how to block out any form of mind control or manipulation, so that's doubtful. Knowing Stephen, he's probably an expert on the subject by now." Wong said with a slight frown. "She could still use her energy signature to lo-"</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"BOOM"</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Wong whipped around to face the portal. The Sanctum shook slightly and fell into darkness as the electricity failed. Tony gaped at the sight, "what just happened?"</p><p> </p><p>"Stephen Strange, MD PhD just happened," Wong grumbled.</p><p> </p><p>"I thought you said he couldn't use magic!" Rhodey exclaimed.</p><p> </p><p>"I don't think that was magic, sounded like a bomb." Tony wondered aloud.</p><p> </p><p>"Would seem that way. Stephen isn't just a man of magic, he's spent most of his life studying science. Wouldn't surprise me at all he has the capability of building a bomb from scraps." Wong was fuming. "He'll be after the Time stone again."</p><p> </p><p>"Where's the stone, then?" Rhodey asked, concern etched across his face.</p><p> </p><p>Wong pulled out a necklace with a large oval pendant on it. "It's with me."</p><p> </p><p>"Wong, might wanna keep that stone in your back pocket." Tony said. Both he and Rhodey suited up before walking into the dark Sanctum on a manhunt.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Stephen ran through the smoke, out his room. A quick conjuring of an Eldrich Whip confirmed he had his magic back. The Cloak seemed to realize this too as it detached from his shoulders to stretch. Stephen lit a lighting spell and walked the halls as non-suspicious as possible. Before setting off the bomb, he changed into his Novice robes, the ivory color reminding him of a simpler time, with the hood flipped up to cover his signature streaks of grey hair.</p><p> </p><p>He snuck in and out of rooms, checking out the places he thought Wong might be until he heard clanging footsteps get closer and closer. He let his light spell die as a man in a metal suit turned the corner. Wait a sec- Iron Man? What's he doing here? Sure this is New York, where most of the Avengers operate, but he shouldn't be in the Sanctum. Was that Wong beside him?</p><p> </p><p>Stephen kept his head held down and walked towards Iron Man, 'accidentally' bumping into him. "Oh, I am so sorry! It's too dark." Stephen said, using a European accent. Wong ignored him, but Stephen caught sight of the Eye in the man's grasp.</p><p> </p><p>"Sorry, my fault." Iron Man whispered.</p><p> </p><p>"No, it's mine." Stephen said back and spun around to Wong. With his back towards him, Wong didn't even have time to react when Stephen plucked the Eye straight out of his hands.</p><p> </p><p>Wong spun around too and tried to snatch the Eye back from him, but Stephen teleported away before they could blink. "Strange! If you continue this, you're no longer the Master of the New York Sanctum. You will be a man on the run! An outlaw!" Wong cursed his name. But there was nothing left but the darkness and Stephen's whispered mantra hanging in the air.</p><p> </p><p>     "Pain's an old friend."</p><p> </p><p>He would leave soon, but first, he needed to know the location of the Power stone. A quick trip to the Cauldron of the Cosmos again. "Show me the Power stone." An image of a museum type area distorted the water.</p><p> </p><p>With his powers back, he portaled to the only place he figured no one in the sorcerer community knew about, his childhood home in Nebraska. Too many bad memories were there, but he still hadn't gotten around to selling the old farmhouse. He set up a couple of spells around the property that would alert him if anyone entered, for precaution's sake. Memories of his little sister running around outside and the smell of his mother's pie tried to overtake his senses, but he still had a job to do. He left the Eye in a safe, just in case Wong found him, it'd be better if Wong didn't have that easy of access to it. He still had to go back for the Space stone at some point, too. With the image the Cauldron showed him, he made a portal and stepped through.</p><p> </p><p>Welp, he isn't on Earth anymore, that's for sure. He walked down the aisle slowly, observing the collections surrounding him. Some living, some illegal, some he didn't even know whether to be disgusted or fascinated. "Who's there?" A voice echoed.</p><p> </p><p>Stephen followed the voice until he saw a man with white hair and an eccentric fashion taste. "I'm Doctor Strange, from Earth. I've come in search of the Power stone."</p><p> </p><p>"Sorry, I've already sold it. Unless..." the man strode closer to Stephen. "I'm the Collector, as you probably know. What are you offering?"</p><p> </p><p>"Anything." Stephen replied.</p><p> </p><p>"Interesting. Even the source of all that power I sense radiating off of you?" The Collector asked. At first, Stephen was confused, knowing he'd left the Eye in Nebraska. Then the jagged lines of heat creeping up his neck reminded him. He's still hosting the Reality Stone.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm a Master of the Mystic Arts, that power you sense is something I've learned, not obtained." Stephen lied. Or maybe he wasn't, who knew.</p><p> </p><p>The Collector sighed, "between us, that stone has cost me more trouble than what it's worth. You can take it, if... you can offer me something greater than what the original purchasers have."</p><p> </p><p>Stephen thought of what he could have to offer, then realized he had <em>anything</em> to offer due to the Reality Stone's power he held. Though he's never used it before, he's sure he can manage. Just think, what could a man like the Collector possibly be interested in? Stephen concentrated hard, then his father's old stopwatch was in his hand, "Hitler's stopwatch," he lied, "They say a shard of his soul still exists inside of it, and if you find all seven shards, he will be resurrected." Yes, after years and years of being a sorcerer, he still used Harry Potter logic, get over it.</p><p> </p><p>The Collector's chin rose with interest, "Give it." He handed him the watch, and the Collector looked over it in great detail. Thankfully, his photographic memory had memorized his father's old stopwatch down to every crack and crevice. "Fascinating. I'll accept."</p><p> </p><p>"Thank you," Stephen said. The Collector walked off to get the stone.</p><p> </p><p>"What are you going to use it for?" A gentle feminine voice asked from behind him. He turned around to see a pink woman, a servant most likely.</p><p> </p><p>"Nothing, hopefully. I just need it in my possession." He explained. The woman seemed almost upset. "When did he get the stone, anyway?"</p><p> </p><p>"A group brought it in. Called themselves the Guardians of the Galaxy." The woman answered.</p><p> </p><p>They might know where the soul stone is then. "Do you have their contact information?"</p><p> </p><p>The woman nodded and walked to a desk, then came back with a slip of paper. Stephen thanked her, the Collector handed him the Power Stone, and Stephen retreated to his Nebraskan hide-away. He hid the Power stone in the old treehouse out back that he and his little brother had built. With that, he started formulating ideas on how to get in contact with the Guardians.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Things had become serious now, and Tony didn't like this one bit. Thor started the conversation, "I've checked with the Collector, he said that Strange indeed did buy the Power Stone from him."</p><p> </p><p>"This is going to be harder than we thought." Steve said, voicing everyone's thoughts.</p><p> </p><p>"Just now got the memo, Capsicle?" Tony sassed. Team Cap, Team Iron Man, Thor, Wong, and a few sorcerers were scattered around the room, almost to the point of catastrophic. "Everyone knows the plan?" Tony asked, everyone nodded. He clapped his hands together, "let's get to it then."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Soul</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Avengers all looked to Wong, "we have the Mind Stone, Stephen knows this. He'll be after the Soul Stone next. If anyone knows the location of the stone, please speak up."</p><p> </p><p>"Wait, wait, wait. You mean you don't know where it is?" Scott asked, almost nervously.</p><p> </p><p>"That's what it sounds like." Peter said.</p><p> </p><p>"No, the Soul Stone is the only stone to remain hidden from even the brightest of Sorcerers. We've been looking for it since we've known of its existence, and yet..." Wong explained.</p><p> </p><p>"Well, that sucks." Peter spoke up. Tony had the slightest hint of a smile.</p><p> </p><p>"I'll consult the Cauldron of the Cosmos to see if there's any luck with finding it," Wong said and opened a portal to the Karmar-Taj library. "Stark, you try to track down Strange."</p><p> </p><p>"Where do we start? You know him better than the rest of us." Natasha asked.</p><p> </p><p>Wong simply shrugged, "his favorite food is sandwiches, favorite movie is '<em>The Outsiders</em>', favorite color is navy blue, he dislikes swimming or anything involving water, avoids driving a car unless necessary, photographic memory, got his Ph.D. and MD at the same time, was one of if not the best neurosurgeons in the world, used to date a woman named Christine back when he was a doctor, thinks Starbucks is overrated, proudly stubborn, hobbies include reading and listening to music from any genre or year, and he can peel an Orange in a single strip. Beyond this, the man is just as mysterious to me as he is you."</p><p> </p><p>"Did you guys have a trivia night or something?" Rhodey asked in amusement.</p><p> </p><p>"Just things he's either told me or I've noticed." Wong answered and stepped through the portal, closing it behind himself.</p><p> </p><p>"Alright, well... ahh." Tony thought for a moment. "We'll split into teams. One finds this Christine girl, one looks for the Soul Stone and keeps Vision safe. Sound fair?" Everyone nodded. About five minutes later, the groups were decided.</p><p> </p><p>Tony, Rhodey, Peter, and Natasha would find Christine.</p><p> </p><p>Wanda, Clint, Scott, T'Challa, Steve, Bucky, Thor, and Sam would look for the Soul Stone while keeping Vision safe.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Though difficult, Stephen eventually managed to track the Guardians down to a planet he wasn't familiar with. It was mostly dull yellow with accents of rich purple. The sky was a familiar light blue but with purple clouds and both the moon and sun were visible. In what he assumed to be the main city, teal-colored humanoid people with antennas and mouse tails wandered around. The brick streets were packed with people. Children played without fear, vegetation waved at him as he passed, shopkeepers tried to get anyone and everyone's attention. Buildings ranged from rugged-looking shacks to loopy structures architects on Earth would marvel at. So really it was just a weird New York City.</p><p> </p><p>He walked up to the friendliest looking shop keeper. (She?) smiled and gave him her full attention, "Hello, how can I help you?"</p><p> </p><p>At least they had Earth-like manners, always a plus. Stephen answered as he pulled out a photograph, "I'm looking for these people. Have you seen them or know how I can reach them?"</p><p> </p><p>"You must not be from around here," she said. Stephen could barely hold back a sarcastic comment as this teal <em>alien</em> with her dark blue <em>antenna</em> poking through her magenta hair and her bald <em>tail</em> swaying in the background as she looked at the picture. Didn't take a genius to figure that one out, Miss Lady. "I believe I recognize the tree one."</p><p> </p><p>"Great. Know where they went?" He asked.</p><p> </p><p>"I don't give information without payment." She said.</p><p> </p><p>"What kind of currency is used here?" He asked, very obviously confused. She held up a small gold coin with '1 UNIT' inscribed on it. He replicated it best he could with the Reality Stone's power.</p><p> </p><p>She took it happily, "I don't know where they went, but I know where their ship is. There's a place to park on the other side of the city, they used slot 42."</p><p> </p><p>"Can you point me in the right direction?" He asked. She pointed in what he thought to be East. "Thank you," he gave her another coin and started heading in that direction.</p><p> </p><p>He walked only maybe a block before there was a static noise followed by Billboard Hologram things popping up at every street corner, displaying a picture of the Guardians with the word 'WANTED' above their heads.</p><p> </p><p>This was not ideal.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Tony and Peter walked into the Metro-General Hospital while Rhodey and Nat waited in the car. Tony walked up to the reception desk, "Do you know if a Christine works here?"</p><p> </p><p>"There are about three Chritines that work here." The woman answered with a helpful smile, "Do you know the last name?"</p><p> </p><p>Peter shrugged, "what about a man named Doctor Strange?"</p><p> </p><p>The woman's smile dropped into a full frown. "You mean ex-doctor." She sighed, "yes, I know him. That arrogant piece of-"</p><p> </p><p>"Please, there's a child present." Tony gestured to Peter, much to Peter's dismay.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm 17!" Peter argued.</p><p> </p><p>"A child," Tony agreed snarkily, "anyway, do you know a Christine that maybe would have dated him at some point?"</p><p> </p><p>The woman paused, "there were rumors in the break room he was dating Christine Palmer. That is, until..." She seemed to be trying to control her anger.</p><p> </p><p>"That much of a jerk, huh?" Tony winced. "Do you know where Palmer is?"</p><p> </p><p>She started typing into her computer, "she just came in not too long ago, actually. I'll send someone to get her for you."</p><p> </p><p>"Thanks," both Tony and Peter said before finding a place to sit in the waiting room.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, wait, where is the restroom?" Peter asked the receptionist. She nodded to a hallway. Peter nodded back and started walking down it. There were pictures of staff with their names written under them. He slowed down and looked at each of the names until he found Strange's. He definitely looked his name, that's for sure. Peter could practically feel the exhaustion radiating off the picture. He has a hard enough time balancing superheroing with school, he couldn't even imagine balancing two degrees. The number of nights that man must have spent absorbed in textbooks must be astronomical.</p><p> </p><p>When Peter got back, Tony was already waiting for him. He waited until they were back in the car with the others before explaining. "Here's the rundown. I talked with her, she said she hasn't seen him in about a year when he came wheeling in a fatally injured lady. Apparently, that lady was his mentor of sorts. And just before that, he had gotten stabbed in the heart, or nearly. Let's just say she was extremely worried when I came asking if she knew where he was. We exchanged numbers, told her to contact me if she hears from him."</p><p> </p><p>"Why would he if they haven't even talked in a year?" Peter asked.</p><p> </p><p>"If you were doing something probably suicidal, wouldn't you want to tell your only love goodbye first?" Natasha shrugged.</p><p> </p><p>"That was deep, Nat." Tony said mockingly, placing a hand over his heart.</p><p> </p><p>She glared, "About as deep as I'll make the slit in your throat."</p><p> </p><p>Peter mumbled under his breath, "Mr. Stark, do you want some aloe for that burn?"</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Stephen ran through the crowds, looking for the parking lot. He's been going in the direction she pointed this entire time, it has to be close by! He darted down an alley, where no one could see him, before taking off into the air with help from the Cloak. At a vantage point, he looked around until he saw what he assumed was the parking area. He used his Sling Ring to portal over to the area as close as he could in another alleyway. His lungs were starting to burn as he ran until-</p><p> </p><p>Stephen didn't even realize he'd tripped until his face nearly smacked the ground. He caught himself, jolts of pain shot through his hands and they shook even worse. He hissed and grimaced even as a raccoon screamed at him, "watch where you're going, pal!"</p><p> </p><p>"Wait, dude chill." A man came into view, one that looked human. He held out a hand for Stephen to take, and he reluctantly did so. "You okay, man?"</p><p> </p><p>"Think so," Stephen replied.</p><p> </p><p>Some people in black uniforms were close behind them, carrying some sort of weapon. A green lady tapped the human on the shoulder, "Quill, we've got to go!"</p><p> </p><p>Instantly, it clicked for Stephen. "You guys are the Guardians!" Rocket, Gamora, and Quill took off as the guards chased them. Stephen floated to keep up with them. Guards stood in front of them and fired the weapons, blots of electricity hurdling at them. Stephen was quick to conjure a Shield of the Seraphim, fully enclosing the four of them in a sphere of protection, and opened a portal below them to drop them at the edge of the parking area.</p><p> </p><p>Gamora sprung on him as soon as the portal closed, "who are you and what do you want? What was that?"</p><p> </p><p>"I'm Doctor Stephen Strange, I just want to ask a few questions, and that was my 'specific set of skills’.” He answered as Quill led the way to what he assumed was their ship.</p><p> </p><p>"Whatever let you make that, I'm going to steal it." Rocket said.</p><p> </p><p>"Not happening,” Stephen deadpanned. “Anyway, have any of you heard of the infinity stones?"</p><p> </p><p>Quill pulled a face, "oh yeah, held one in my hand before. Nearly died but, hey, you can't get everything in life."</p><p> </p><p>"The Power Stone," Stephen queried. Quill nodded. "I'm in search of the Soul Stone." Gamora noticeably stiffened. "Any idea of where it might be?"</p><p> </p><p>"Why do you want to know?" Gamora asked – no, <em>demanded</em>.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm the protector of this reality, the Sorcerer Supreme, it’s my job to know. Or at least it’s supposed to be. The Soul Stone is the only one of the six stones whose location is unknown to me."</p><p> </p><p>"You can ask the guys onboard." Quill suggested.</p><p> </p><p>"Much appreciated, thank you," Stephen said. "It should only take a moment, then I'll be on my way." As they went on board, a song played in the background. Stephen couldn't help himself as he recognized the cowbell easily. "'<em>Don't Fear The Reaper</em>,' 1976 by Blue Oyster Cult."</p><p> </p><p>Quill whipped around at break-neck speed with a wide smile on his face as he gasped in relief, but Gamora pushed him into the main area where the others sat.</p><p> </p><p>“Hello! I’m Mantis.” A kind lady with antenna greeted, and reached to shake Stephen’s hand. As soon as her hand brushed his, her antenna glowed feverishly and she retracted her arm with a quiet yelp, almost as if he’d burned her.</p><p> </p><p>He was about to ask if she was okay, but Quill announced, "this guy has a question he wants to ask. Figure we owe him as much after he kinda saved us a lot of trouble back there."</p><p> </p><p>"What'd you do this time?" Nebula asked.</p><p> </p><p>"Rocket decided to steal a vase which has a genie in it." Gamora explained, looking like she was ready to throttle the thief.</p><p> </p><p>Stephen analyzed the vase, "it doesn't."</p><p> </p><p>Rocket glared at him, "how do you know?"</p><p> </p><p>"It’s my job to know, like I’ve said previously. That's not why I'm here though. I need to know the location of the Soul Stone." Stephen said. Nebula's eyes darted nervously to Gamora, and Gamora's gaze didn't leave the floor. This time Stephen acted on his observation. "Gamora? Do you know where the stone is?"</p><p> </p><p>"No," she replied, still refusing to make eye-contact.</p><p> </p><p>"You know you're a terrible liar?" Stephen subtly activated a truth spell. A spell of this type was hard to maintain because it connected to a person's psyche, but then again, he's managed much harder before. His focus was fully directed at Gamora. "What do you know about the Soul Stone?"</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>"Vis, you're directly connected to the Mind Stone, could you see if you know where the Soul Stone is?" Wanda asked.</p><p> </p><p>"Each of the stones has its own sentience. Me trying to connect to another stone would be like a human trying to talk telepathically with another human." Vision explained.</p><p> </p><p>"So pretty difficult, then." Sam said.</p><p> </p><p>Vision sat down and closed his eyes, the stone glowed even brighter. Everyone looked on in anticipation. "It seems I can see the more active ones, however. I only sense two of the stones, the Reality Stone and Time Stone. The Reality Stone currently has a host, just as the Mind Stone currently does." He gestured to himself. "It's power is being used while the others remain dormant, except for the Time Stone. It has been used as well."</p><p> </p><p>"That's fine and dandy, but do you know where?" Clint asked.</p><p> </p><p>"Unfortunately not." Vision said.</p><p> </p><p>"How exactly would you describe the senses?" T'Challa asked. "We have technology in Wakanda that might be able to lock onto those energies and track them."</p><p> </p><p>"Why would we look for the Reality and Time Stones? We already know Strange has them." Bucky asked.</p><p> </p><p>"Exactly that. Strange is known to carry the Time Stone according to Wong. If we can track the Time Stone..." Steve explained.</p><p> </p><p>"Then we can track Strange," Thor finished. "The Reality Stone is unique, it takes a liquid form, but it also needs a host to be used. It could be that Strange himself is acting as the host."</p><p> </p><p>"Don't let anyone tell you you're just a pretty face, Pointbreak." Tony quipped. The others turned to look at the group walking in. "I got her number, but she hasn't seen him."</p><p> </p><p>"To Wakanda, then?" T'Challa asked.</p><p> </p><p>Steve nodded, "to Wakanda."</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>"Christine." Stephen stood in the doorway of the break room.</p><p> </p><p>Christine recognized his voice before she did her name being called. She took in how he slightly slumped over, his hands tucked in his pockets, that same general look about him when he told her he 'had to go away now.' "Stephen?" She spoke, still shocked to see him after all this time. He smiled warmly. "What's going on? Are you okay?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, I'm alright. I..." he took a deep, calming breath, "I need to show you something. Come with me."</p><p> </p><p>The last time she heard him say the words 'come with me,' he got in a wreck that nearly cost him his life. To think she could have been in the same accident if she would have said yes. Something about the way he said it is different than last time though. Didn't that Stark guy say something about him trying something suicidal? That would explain the sorry look he had. Maybe he just needs someone to talk to, someone he trusts. "Well, I'm on break soon. Give me five more minutes and I'll tag along." She said. She went to the locker room and grabbed her purse, the piece of paper with Stark's number scribbled on it stuck out the top. She sighed and typed into the messages, 'Stephen's at the hospital. I'm leaving with him in five minutes' and sent it.</p><p> </p><p>"Ready to go?" Stephen asked as she returned, and opened a portal. A lone mountain stood not far in the distance, craters filled with water covered the ground, the moon was framed in a fiery outline, with dark purple clouds acting as a backdrop. If it weren't so dark, it would have been a beautiful place. She could have sworn she saw Stephen wipe away a tear before they crossed over together, hand in hand.</p><p> </p><p>"Where are we going?" She asked.</p><p> </p><p>"Vormir."</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>"What was she thinking!" Tony growled as he read the text, sent over ten minutes ago. "And now she won't answer her phone. Fantastic!" Even all the new, cutting-edge technologies surrounding him couldn't stop the anxiety from flooding every once of his being. He didn't have time to think like an engineer, he had to think like a superhero.</p><p> </p><p>"Calm down, Stark! You're distracting Vision." Shuri berated him. He sat down, but couldn't keep still. Vision sat as a scanner read the Mind Stone, trying to pick up on the energies he had sensed. Wanda also could barely restrain from pacing around the room. There was a beeping sound, followed by Shuri's hysteric laughter, "It found something! Two signatures."</p><p> </p><p>Tony and Wanda were quick to join her beside the machine. Tony asked, "where?"</p><p> </p><p>"Not sure. But it's not on Earth, that's for sure." Shuri sighed.</p><p> </p><p>Behind them, Vision sat up straighter as he sensed another stone. "Wanda, Stark, I have news."</p><p> </p><p>"Good or bad?" Tony asked with crossed fingers.</p><p> </p><p>"Depends on how you see it. The Soul Stone was just awakened." Vision said.</p><p> </p><p>"So good news? That's another stone we can track." Tony said.</p><p> </p><p>"How's it bad news?" Wanda questioned.</p><p> </p><p>"There's a different feeling to this one. From what I understand, there is a soul trapped in the stone, hence why it was awakened." Vision explained.</p><p> </p><p>"So what's that mean?" Tony asked.</p><p> </p><p>T'Challa's jaw dropped as he answered, "it means a Soul for a Soul. A story my father used to tell me about our ancestors. About two lovers who climbed up a mountain. One wanted power, the other wanted peace. They came to a compromise. Two enter, only one leaves."</p><p> </p><p>Tony understood then, "that's why she wasn't answering."</p><p> </p><p>Wanda looked struck, "he wanted power. She wanted peace.”</p><p> </p><p>"So much for the Doctor's oath." Tony muttered. He thought of himself and Pepper, then suddenly felt sick.</p><p> </p><p>"I have news too," Shuri announced. "The locations have changed."</p><p> </p><p>"To where?"</p><p> </p><p>"New York."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Mind</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>But the Raven sitting lonely on the placid bust spoke only that one word as if his soul in that one word he did outpour. Nothing further then he uttered. Not a feather then he fluttered. Till I scarcely more than muttered other friends have flown before on the morrow. He will leave me as my hopes have flown before. Then the bird said, “nevermore.”</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>https://youtu.be/dmYI0s7zMM0</p><p>A video I made of this story, if you’d like to check that out.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Stephen looked in the mirror and didn't recognize the person staring back at him. As soon as the stone was in his hands, he portaled back to Nebraska and hid it in the old wardrobe. Only one stone to go, then he could let himself rest, not until then. Not even as his heart screamed in agony and his body begged for mercy. He didn't deserve it. His eyes clamped shut as the memory taunted him.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Stephen, what's going on?"</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Christine, I am so, so sorry. I love you."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>A portal sparked to life and he walked through it, into the familiar landscape of New York, only a few blocks away from the Sanctum. He found his favorite restaurant, a small, family-owned café hidden away within the concrete jungle. He ordered a coffee and a Hot Ham and Cheese sandwich before sitting out on the porch, waiting like a hunter for its prey.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>"When was this?" Wong asked.</p><p> </p><p>"About ten minutes ago, a few blocks away from Bleecker Street." Shuri answered.</p><p> </p><p>"We don't know what to expect, but that's okay. Unpredictability is a dangerous weapon wielded correctly, and that's something Strange has mastered. But we can still have the element of surprise. We need all the help we can get." Steve preached to the room. Almost everyone stood up, silently agreeing to fight. "And remember, our goal is to be civil. Strange is a good man at heart. He's just doing what he thinks is right."</p><p> </p><p>"So basically what the spangled man is getting at is, we need help. Strange may fight, he may not, what's important how this little confrontation ends. He already has five of the stones. The last being stuck with Vision." Tony said. "Wong, you mind?" A ring of sparks lit up the room. Tony turned towards his fellow Avengers, "any last words?"</p><p> </p><p>"Let's get this bread." Peter chimed.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Steve, Tony, and Thor found Strange sitting at a local café, seemingly content with his small meal and reading a book with earbuds blocking out the world. He wore casual clothes. A navy blue shirt and jeans paired with a black, comfortable-looking jacket. Tony couldn't help but notice the shattered watch around his wrist as they got closer. This Stephen wasn't anything like the Strange he had envisioned. Tony sat opposite of him, "is the food here good? I'm starving."</p><p> </p><p>Grey eyes met brown, both plagued by a certain darkness. Stephen took his earbuds out and put his phone in the jacket pocket. "Depends on what you like. If you're a sandwich guy like myself, these are the best you'll find in the state."</p><p> </p><p>Tony's gaze briefly shifted to the right, where Thor and Steve remained in the background. "I'm Tony Stark, by the way. In case you didn't know."</p><p> </p><p>Stephen had a small smirk, "anyone who isn't living under a rock knows who you are, Iron Man. I'm sure you know who I am." He nodded to behind himself.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, about that. You're not really acting like a guy who wants to take over the universe."</p><p> </p><p>"Because I'm not."</p><p> </p><p>"Why are you collecting all the stones then?"</p><p> </p><p>"I'm sure you're working with Wong, hasn't he told you?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, but I wanna hear your story. No matter how flat the pancake, there's always two sides."</p><p> </p><p>Stephen chuckled slightly, "did you just quote Dr. Phil?"</p><p> </p><p>"Maybe I did. Doesn't matter, I wanna hear your side." Tony said. Something didn't sit right in his gut about this situation, there had to be miscommunication somewhere. Stephen honestly didn't come across as the type of man they were after.</p><p> </p><p>Stephen rolled his eyes playfully, "I want to protect the stones. I had a vision a couple of nights ago, a psychopath hellbent on wiping out half of the universe. His name is Thanos."</p><p> </p><p>Tony was momentarily stunned, "yeah, I've heard of him."</p><p> </p><p>"I haven't, which is odd considering I keep a watchlist of beings that may pose a threat. That aside, Thanos wants the stones to wipe out half of all the universe. Surely you can understand why I'd want to prevent that." Stephen took a sip of his coffee.</p><p> </p><p>"So your line of thinking is if we have the stones, Thanos doesn't."</p><p> </p><p>"Mmhm."</p><p> </p><p>"Slight technicality error there, buddy."</p><p> </p><p>"What's that?"</p><p> </p><p>"If we have all the stones together, Thanos could just take them all in one fell swoop." Tony mimicked an eagle snatching a fish.</p><p> </p><p>Stephen sat up, "see, this is where I believe there was a disagreement between Wong and myself. I'm not suggesting we keep the stones together, I'm suggesting we keep them in safe hands. Our hands. We could split them up between ourselves. The Masters of the Mystic Arts will keep the Time Stone. Wakanda can keep the Soul Stone. The Avengers could keep the Space Stone as well as leave the Mind Stone with Vision. Do you see where I'm going with this?"</p><p> </p><p>"You know about Wakanda?"</p><p> </p><p>Stephen blanked, "I've just told you all that and you're gonna ask me about Wakanda?" He sighed, "yes I know about Wakanda. Did you even hear what my proposal was?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yes. We split the stones amongst ourselves." Tony said. He actually didn't see the problem with that, but Wong seemed pretty adamant about not letting them even get close to each other.</p><p> </p><p>"Do you agree?"</p><p> </p><p>"I'll have to ask the guys about it."</p><p> </p><p>"I'll come with you. It would probably be best if they were to get the story from the source." Stephen said. He got up and gave the waitress a tip before following Tony.</p><p> </p><p>"He's coming with us?" Steve asked. Tony noticed how Stephen's clothes changed right then and there from casual streetwear to robes not very dissimilar to Wong's. Must be apart of the whole sorcerer get-up. Beyond just his clothes changing, the air around him changed too. You could practically see his mood shift from '<em>at ease</em>' to '<em>mildly threatened</em>.'</p><p> </p><p>"Despite what you've probably heard about me from other people, I am a reasonable man. I think we can come to an agreement somewhere." Stephen said.</p><p> </p><p>"What do you think you're getting at, Strange?" Steve asked, a hint of venom in his tone.</p><p> </p><p>"Protecting the stones, like I've been saying this entire time."</p><p> </p><p>"Protection? Is that how you see this? This is <em>protection</em>!"</p><p> </p><p>"You lack imagination!" Stephen seethed.</p><p> </p><p>"Is protection rounding the stones up, hiding them away, <em>killing your friends</em>?" Steve argued. Tony didn't like the way the sorcerer's expression got darker, grimmer. '<em>Mildly threatened</em>' flipped to '<em>severely threatened</em>' in a heartbeat.</p><p> </p><p>"If that's what it takes, then yes." Stephen said monotonously.</p><p> </p><p>"You two stop bickering!" Tony commanded. "Strange, you're going to come with us, now, because it's us!" The other Avengers started to step out of the shadows.</p><p> </p><p>Stephen stood his ground, conjuring two shields at his fists, "even if there's another way?"</p><p> </p><p>Tony sighed, "and here I thought you were a pretty laid-back guy." He pointed his repulser at the man, but was quickly slammed to the ground as Stephen's whip sizzled around Tony's arm, his systems going haywire. Stephen quickly threw the mirror dimension around the area, knowing a fight like this was about to be Hell on Earth. Bucky and Sam charged at him but didn't get far. A flying disk hit Bucky's Temporal cranial bone with a surgeon's precision, knocking him out cold. Sam's wings were shredded like paper as he flailed like a mouse being held by its tail. "It's one of you versus a dozen of us!" Tony called.</p><p> </p><p>"Let's make it a fair fight then." Stephen replied. He crossed his arms across his chest, and his arms replicated until they were a halo around him. Tony blinked and there were a dozen more Stranges.</p><p> </p><p>"Dude, that's awesome!" Peter stepped back and watched the Army of Strange.</p><p> </p><p>"Not a good time, kid." Tony reminded.</p><p> </p><p>"Right sorry," Peter shot a web at a Strange, but it turned to silly string before it ever got close. "What!" Peter exclaimed. T'Challa was choking on a furball. Bucky was unconscious. Sam was trying to frantically save his suit. Steve was locked in hand to hand combat with a Strange (Strange was winning). Clint was trying to snipe the Stranges as a Strange was setting up to snipe him. Wanda was having a magic duel with a Strange, scarlet crashing with bronze in an epic light show.</p><p> </p><p>Natasha tazed one of the Stranges, causing it to flicker and disappear. "Guys, electricity finds the fake ones!"</p><p> </p><p>"On it!" The sky darkened and lightning jumped across the clouds as Thor charged up. Lightning struck the ground, every Strange but one flickering into nothing. The real Strange was thrown back by the force of his illusions being blasted. Tony swung his sword while the man was down, but it hit a shield. His sword flew away as bats.</p><p> </p><p>A pillar of red scraped the atmosphere, and suddenly they were back in 2012, or so it looked like. A blue portal opened above them, Chitari were wreaking havoc, and next thing Tony knew he was trying to control his rapid breathing.</p><p> </p><p>Stephen, meanwhile, didn't want any of this, that's why he used the Reality Stone to alter the environment, and quite frankly the strain of hosting it was starting to wear him thin. He didn't know how much longer he could keep all this up. With the Avengers for the most part distracted, Stephen leaned against a wall, hoping for at least a second to regain himself. But it didn't last long.</p><p> </p><p>"Doctor Strange, I know you think what you are doing is right, but this has to end." Vision floated down in front of him.</p><p> </p><p>Stephen forced himself back into action. "I know."</p><p> </p><p>"They will not give in to your demands." Vision stated.</p><p> </p><p>Stephen frowned slightly, "I know that too." He conjured another set of shields at his fists, "but I also know I won't give in either." Stephen lashed out at the Android, his whips only barely harming the synthetic skin. A yellow beam of pure energy was blocked by a desperate shield. The instant after the beam ceased, he was being pinned roughly against a wall. The Cloak writhed frantically behind him, trying what little it could to free him, but Vision easily overpowered his meager human strength. A spell was pooling at his fingertips, if only he could get his hands free. The gritty concrete was starting to rub the scars raw. He didn't even have time to register the witch's red magic entering his mind before he was seeing a world where this fight continued.</p><p> </p><p>He saw himself at Christine's gravesite. <em>Heartbreak</em>.</p><p>His farmhouse in Nebraska up in flames. <em>Loss</em>.</p><p>Streaks of burnt flesh running raggedly up his arms. <br/><em>Pain</em>.</p><p>A river carrying a device 'Proof Tony Stark Has A Heart' down its currents.<em>Death</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Stephen dropped to his knees, exhaustion finally getting the better of him. The scene around them changed back to its 2017 state. The mirror dimension shattered around them like broken glass, shards falling like autumn leaves. He saw the Avengers surrounding him like vultures before he surrendered completely to the darkness.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>"-have a point."</p><p> </p><p>"That's no excuse to- ... -separate."</p><p> </p><p>"-The Space Stone, you guys the Time Stone, we could meet with- ... -Power Stone at least."</p><p> </p><p>"I think he's waking up."</p><p> </p><p>All Stephen could hear were voices he couldn't quite place a name too, even though they sounded familiar. He was blinded by sunlight as he tried to open his eyes. Fabric ruffled and the room became dark enough for him to look around. He was lying in a bed back at the Sanctum. Wong, Wanda, and Tony hovered around him. "Morning, sunshine."</p><p> </p><p>Stephen could feel that his memories had been tampered with, and the weight of the Aether was lifted. The guilty look Wanda wore painted a picture for him. "What'd she see?" He mumbled, grimacing slightly at his gruff, under-used voice.</p><p> </p><p>"The location of the stones," Wong answered without a drop of pity in his voice. "I spoke with the Council. They want to strip you of your magic and cast you out." All the air was sucked out of Stephen's lungs. "But I managed to convince them into just a demotion under surveillance. So you'll be under my watch at the library."</p><p> </p><p>Stephen sighed with relief, his gratitude nearly palpable. Then he remembered, "what'd you do with the stones?"</p><p> </p><p>"You're not allowed to know." Wong replied curtly, but Tony pulled a face.</p><p> </p><p>The corner of Stephen's lips curled, "you're splitting them up, aren't you?" Neither of the men said anything. His eyelids were starting to get heavy again. "You're doing exactly what I suggested." He laughed airily, nearly hysteric, even as his body lured him to sleep. He just needed to say one more thing...</p><p> </p><p>"’Quoth the Raven, Nevermore’."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>